The Perfect Name
by Couture Girl
Summary: Finding the perfect name for their daughter is not an easy task.


**AN: This was written for Birth of a NameChallengee on HPFC :). selenehekate, I hope you like it :D. I want to dedicate this sweet one-shot for Hanson, I hope you get well :). **

* * *

Theodore laid down his sleeping two-year-old son on his bed with dragon sheets; his son was sucking his thumb while tightly holding his stuffed Crumple-Horned Snorkack. It amazed him how much his son loved that horrid stuffed creature. It had to be that he got it from his mother's quirky tastes, Theo mused, because in his opinion he was quite scared of it.

Theodore turned to look at Luna. "I think we should start picking names for the baby," he whispered to his wife, who was wearing a long blue dress, massaging her belly.

After she took his hand, they walked out of their son's room and made their way to the gardens of the Nott Manor.

Both were silent, until they sat on one of the benches, his hand on her stomach while he lay kisses on it. Luna giggled. "I have given it much thought."

Theodore's eyes looked up at her. "So what names do you like?"

Luna bit her bottom lip, a troubled expression on her face. Theodore stopped kissing her pregnant stomach. His hand went to her blonde hair. "What's wrong?"

Her head tilted to the side, making her hair cover her five-month stomach. "It's just... It's our first girl, and I don't want her to hate me." Her whisper reached his ears.

"Luna, she won't hate you. She already loves you." He guided her hand to her stomach, and both felt how the baby kicked, as if saying her father was right.

Luna smiled, and met Theodore's eyes with her own. "She doesn't hate me _now_, but what if she hates me later?" Her dreamy voice sounded worried.

Theodore's arm went around her. "Why would she hate you later?" he asked her; he was now really interested.

Luna's head rested on his shoulder and she sighed. "Because I'm afraid I'll give her the wrong name."

He looked down at his wife with a small smile. His fingers went to her chin, making her look up. "Trust me Luna, she won't hate you. We'll give her the right name. A unique, beautiful name for a beautiful unique girl."

"Like Lorcan," she whispered.

"Exactly," he said with a smile.

Luna still looked worried. So Theodore decided to say the names he had in mind. "How about Flora?" His green eyes looked hopeful – it was a beautiful name.

She shook her head. "No, I don't want her to be named after someone who is dead. She'll feel pressured to be like mum. I love my mum, but I don't want to pressure our baby."

Theodore nodded. "Agreed, then Katherine is not an option."

Luna gasped. "I didn't mean it like that, Theo-"

He laughed. "It's alright. My mum never liked her name anyways. How about Mildred?" he teased.

Luna looked like she had eaten something horrible. "Theodore. Be serious. It's sounds like an old lady's name. Our daughter won't only hate me for allowing it, but you too for choosing it."

It seemed that he had gotten over it. "Sorry, love. I know this is important to you, for me as well. But please don't worry about naming our daughter wrong."

"It's just I want her to love her name. To be proud of how she's named. Just like Lorcan. He loves his name."

"That he does." He nodded. Their son was exactly like him physically – except for his eyes. His attitude was all Luna's. "I like the name Ambreal," Theodore added.

Luna shuddered. "Because she always flirts with you." Her dreamy voice became accusing, making his cheeks go red. Luna had a colleague in the Department of Magical Creatures who was far more focused on Theodore than any Snorkack. "I'm not naming our daughter after the woman who is planning to take you away from us." Luna sounded so serious, that Theodore knew this wasn't a time to fool around.

"Well you'll never have to worry about me leaving you. I love you," he assured her with a passionate kiss on the lips.

When they were done she smiled. "Any more names?"

"Sarah?" He was now throwing random names out there.

"Too common."

"Panda? I like pandas," Theodore told her.

"So if we name her Panda then we must give her Rabbit as her middle name, because I love rabbits," Luna responded. She didn't look happy. "You are not taking this seriously, Theodore."

"Sorry."

Luna sighed. "We'll never find the perfect name for our baby, Theodore." She sounded so anguished that he had to reassure her again that they would find the perfect name sooner or later.

The young couple was silent for a moment, each in their own heads, thinking about names for their unborn daughter.

"You know, Luna, I really like this name, and the meaning well I just know it will fit our daughter perfectly. Because she'll look exactly like you," Nott whispered in her ear, playing with her blond hair with one hand while he laid the other one on her stomach.

Luna looked at her husband with excited eyes. Theodore was now nervous – what if she didn't like it? It would hurt him; he really wanted his daughter to have this name. Her hand reached his, giving it a squeeze. "Well what name is it?" Her dreamy excited voice made him excited too.

"Astrid."

Luna smiled. "It's a beautiful name, Theodore."

At this, they felt their daughter kick. "Theo! She likes the name too!" Luna giggled.

"Would you like to be named Astrid?" Luna asked her belly, massaging it. And both felt the kick she gave them. Theodore's green eyes went from his wife's face to her stomach.

His daughter loved the name that he had chosen. It was perfect. He felt beyond happy. This was a very clear sign of it. Lorcan had done the same when they were choosing his name. And if Lorcan loved his name, then Astrid would be perfect for their daughter.

"Astrid it is then," Luna told him while kissing him.

Both smiled as they felt little Astrid kicking Luna's stomach.

* * *

**An: I chose the color yellow: I pick the couple, and selenhekate chose the sex of the child and I get to name her :). Please Review!**


End file.
